


Valentine Roses

by annioe



Series: Bandtrees One Shots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, Roses, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annioe/pseuds/annioe
Summary: Based on something my school does: you buy a rose from the student council and they deliver it on Valentine's Day to the special someone.





	Valentine Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone (it's past Valentine's Day here but I hope it's not too late LOL)

Evan had been looking for a way for Zoe to notice him. He told himself that it needed to be memorable unlike himself. Something that would make Zoe notice him in a positive spotlight.

Valentine's Day was fast approaching and the student council thought it would be nice if students sent flowers to their significant others. 

Evan thought this was perfect. A way for him to subtly write his name on a little card wishing her a Happy Valentine's Day and be off on his merry way. 

"One of those student rose things? Isn't that really stupid?" Jared bickered when Evan explain his plan to him during Biology. 

"No," Evan murmured, embarrassed that he even brought it up. "It's better than your plan of just telling her."

"At least my plan is straight forward. Your plan could have so many loose ends. 'Why is this Evan guy getting me these flowers? Who is this Evan Hansen? This is super creepy,'" Jared imitated an exaggerated Zoe Murphy.

Evan blushed. Jared was right, what if she thought it was really creepy? Was she going to think he was a stalker?

Jared nudged him in the arm, wiggling his eyebrows. "You can do whatever dorky stuff you want. I bet Zoe likes that type of stuff," he teased. "Maybe while you're at it, you should mention you jerking off to her Instagram."

The blonde covered his mouth, only making Jared laugh even harder. "I don't… do that."

"Sure, sure. It's totally natural to do that. No need to be ashamed."

Blushing an even darker red, "I said I don't do that." 

Giving Evan a wink, Jared proceeded to take notes of the activity while Evan was preoccupied with his thoughts. He started second guessing himself. 

What if Zoe did think he was weird for sending her a rose?

'Of course it would be weird,' the voice in his head answered.

Seeing the extreme panic on Evan's face, Jared gave him a reassuring nod.

"Look, I'll come with you to the roses table. I can't have you telling my mum how horrible of a friend I am."

Evan grinned, "friend? We're no longer family friends?"

Jared huffed and fell back into his seat. "Don't get used to it."

o o o

The many students that roamed the halls were awfully loud, causing Evan to flinch back every time a person screamed. His anxiety had tripled since he left his biology classroom and he had tried multiple things to drag Jared to their usual lunch spot. But Jared had stayed persistent. He wasn't prepared to see his (now) friend back out of this. 

"It's just a stupid rose," Evan tried making as many excuses as he could to not go through with this idea. It was just a dumb idea anyway. 

"Exactly, so Zoe wouldn't care if someone got her one" Jared reasoned.

"But what if someone else got her a rose already, I mean she probably will get twenty."

"And those twenty roses are going to be from you," Jared pulled Evan through the crowded hallway to the table. 

Evan groaned, immediately regretting this decision. He was going to make a fool out of himself.

"Don't you want Zoe to finally notice you? Or are you going to continue to stalk her in accelerated English?"

Jared had a valid point. Evan (supposably) stalked Zoe. She didn't even know his name and he had the biggest crush on her. He'd try to get a peak of her in every class they had together but whenever she looked back, he'd hide his face and pretend to be preoccupied. Whenever the jazz band had a rehearsal, he'd try listen to Zoe's solos. He'd go to their music concerts for the sake of seeing Zoe's smile whenever she had said solo. He'd pay one hundred percent attention to her when she presented in front of the class or debated against her fellow peers. At every school dance she'd attended she would be the first one to drag her popular friends onto the dance floor. Evan didn't just like her, he admired her. She seemed so confident and lively. Not having a care in the world. She had a smile that could transform his entire day. Whenever he felt sad he'd picture Zoe smiling in his direction, like that one time in accelerated English when she caught Evan gazing at her. 

Evan rubbed his eyes and murmured, "can you do it?"

"Ew," Jared visibly gagged, "I'm not writing Zoe Murphy a sex note. Are you insane?"

Evan groaned, giving into Jared's pulling.

Thank God it was Alana Beck who was managing the roses table that lunch.

"Jared, Evan," she hummed when she saw the two boys approaching. "You here to buy a rose?"

Jared nudged his head towards Evan, "Romeo wants to get one."

"Ooh, interesting," Alana tried to make this more eventful than it was. "May I ask who too?"

Evan blushed pink, praying that something would just help him leave this conversation.

Thankfully Jared stepped in. "It's anonymous. Didn't anyone teach you to not stick your nose in somebody else's business?"

Alana huffed and handed Evan the rose with a small note attached to it and a pen.

He hadn't thought about what to write on the note.

Trying not to panic, he wrote a simple,

 

Dear Zoe Murphy,

Happy Valentine's Day.

Evan Hansen

 

He closed his eyes, praying this wasn't a mistake and quickly handed it back to Alana who glanced at the note and smirked.

"Zoe Murphy?"

"What did I just say about snooping around in other people's business?" Jared aggressively defended.

"I'm not judging," Alana rolled her eyes and put the rose into the box behind her. "She's just an unusual choice, that's all."

Jared frowned his eyebrows together. "Not judging at all." 

While Jared and Alana got into an argument about Evan's addressed letter, Evan couldn't help but yearn to leave. People were going to stare at him, make him feel more isolated than he already was.

And out of nowhere, a saving grace appeared.

The sound of soft chattering came from beside him, a small girl with purple highlights and light brown hair.

"I'll talk to you later," Zoe ended her call, turning her attention to Alana. "Hey, can I buy a rose?"

Evan was about to faint. He'd never stood this close to her, their arms were nearly touching. 

Alana spun around, finally noticing Zoe's presence, "hey Zo. You want a rose?"

"Yeah," she giggled sweetly. Evan was captivated, her voice was music to his ears.

Alana handed her a red rose. Zoe leaned down to write on the table. Her hair fell into her face. As she flipped her hair over her shoulder, it hit Evan in the face. She stood back up, brushing the flipped hair to her other side.

"I'm so sorry… Evan?"

His mouth slightly jarred open, his breathing heightened. Zoe Murphy knew his name. 

The only thing he could respond with was, "Evan…"

"That's your name right?" she asked with a cock of the eyebrow and a tilted head.

"Yes," he blurted out. Trying not to sound too desperate, he shoved his hands in his pockets suddenly realising how sweaty they were.

She just laughed harmoniously and continued with her note. 

He tried taking a glimpse of the name but she covered the name with her hand as she wrote the rest of the letter.

 

Hey…

I know we've never really spoken but I just wanted to say, happy Valentine's Day.

Love,  
Zoe xoxo

 

She returned the rose to Alana, as she checked the name she smirked. "Good choice."

Evan was now freaking out. His heart was beating uncontrollably and he just wanted to cry. He just gave her a rose and she just wrote a rose to someone else. His face flushed a vibrant red as he tried blinking back his tears.

"See you," she waved to both Alana and Evan who could only respond with another nod.

o o o

He had been dreading the entire day. Valentine's Day.

Ever since he saw Zoe write that note, he feared that the rose she'll receive would be humiliating. Some random guy she barely knows just got her a rose. Not to mention that this guy has had a massive crush on her since the eighth grade.

It was also the only class they had together. Accelerated English.

She sat two rows in front of Evan, talking to her friend. Evan, on the other hand, was sweating vigorously, waiting for class to be over so he could run as far away as he could.

And adding insult to injury, Alana Beck walked through the classroom door holding a stack of roses.

She started with the more popular people, giving half the bouquet away already. She started approaching Zoe, handing her a single rose. Evan hid his face in his textbook just trying, for once, to disappear. His face was flaming. His hands were sweaty. His eyes were going to tear up.

Zoe looked at the rose in surprise. Her name written on the card followed by the familiar name, Evan Hansen. She turned around to see Evan trying to bury himself in this overly huge biology textbook. She gave him a soft smile, feeling the blush quickly rise to her cheeks. She pulled the tag off and stuck it into her pocket.

Alana went to Evan's desk, raising a questionable eyebrow and handed him a rose. He looked sheepishly, questioning what was happening. 

"It's for you Evan," she whispered waiting for him to take it.

He slowly took the rose from her, pausing for some prank to happen. But nothing did. 

Evan pulled off the tag and read it, almost fainting in the process.

 

Hey Evan,

I know we've never really spoken but I just wanted to say, happy Valentine's Day.

Love,  
Zoe xoxo

 

He peeped over his textbook to see Zoe grinning at him. She mouthed a "meet me after class."

He awkwardly stalled, nodding and swallowing what felt like a desert in his mouth.

o o o

After class, Evan hurriedly packed his things up, running out of the classroom. He was supposed to meet Zoe, out here. In the hall. After class.

She arrived afterwards, saying a goodbye to her friends. Slowly but surely she was walking toward Evan who suddenly, forgot how to breathe properly.

"Hey," she chippered in. "Thanks for the rose."

"No, problem," he barely got out with his trembling voice. "Um," he pointed to his own rose, "why did you get me one?"

Waiting for the answer was like getting chased by a boulder. The tension builds and it'll crush him.

She just simply answered, "I just thought you needed a lift today. You seem really shy and nervous and I just thought I'd do something nice," she blushed pink.

He nodded in acceptance. "Well, thank you."

"No problem," she responded, hugging her arms around his shoulders.

Caught in a surprise, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood like this for an awfully good amount of time before she pulled out, leaving a stunned Evan with an overly grateful smile on his face.

"I'll see you later," she tucked her hair behind her ear, biting on her lip.

"Bye," he swallowed before Zoe got onto her toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

He felt the warm sensation spread from his cheek to his entire body. He swear he turned completely numb at that moment.

"Bye Evan," she hummed before walking off in the other direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos :)
> 
> Tumblr: annioe


End file.
